


cashmere sweater

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, give me samuel wilson in soft sweaters thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Drabble request for the prompt: "slowly accumulating items that’s more your style than theirs".
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Kudos: 10





	cashmere sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to write much lately, but I wrote a few drabbles over on [Tumblr](https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/) .

“Sam?” You whisper yell into the dark room, but no answer comes. Some shuffling down the corridor catches your attention and you immediately jump inside and close the door behind you. It’s better that no one catches you sneaking into Captain America’s room in the middle of the night.

It was generally frowned up for the medical staff to date their patients. Who can blame you though, when one of your frequent patients is a handsome brown-eyed smooth talker that just so happens to have a pair of hightech wings and a pair of delicious thighs.

The light from Sam’s en suite bathroom catches your attention and soon you’re kocking on the door gently, not wanting to startle him. He just came back from a pretty rough mission, and since you’ve seen his wounds first hand, you wanted to make sure he’s okay after being discharged.

The door swings open, revealing a shirtless Sam Wilson. The interested look he gives you makes your knees shake just a little.

“Came to join me?” He grins at you. You roll your eyes playfully.

“I wanted to make sure you’re feeling okay.” He lets go of the cocky act easily and cups your face in his hands, leaning in for a peck on the lips.

“I’m alright, baby. Thanks for stitching me up.” He kisses your forehead next and steps back. “I was just gonna shower. Wanna come in, or..?”

You groan, because _hell yeah_ you want to join Sam Wilson in the shower, but you still have three hours of your shift and about 15 minutes of your break left. You tell him so and he sighs, clearly disappointed.

“Can you grab me some clothes from the dresser?” He asks as he moves back inside the bathroom, leaving the door open for you.

You look through a few drawers - some pants, underwear, and you’re about to grab a plain white tshirt, when you notice a deep red cashmere sweater. Sam doesn’t really wear sweaters, he likes a casual shirt plus jacket combo usually, or a sweatshirt when he wants to be comfortable. As you stroke the soft fabric of the sweater, you recall showing Sam a few fashion accounts on Instagram and pointing out some mens clothes you liked the look of.

You never expected him to go an buy himself a cashmere sweater, but you can’t wait to cuddle up to him as he wears it. Sam himself is warm and somewhat soft despite all that muscle - the soft sweater will only make him more heavenly. 

With that in mind, you gather the clothes, close the drawer and head back to the bathroom, where your boyfriend is whistling to himself in the shower.


End file.
